


Every step of the way

by Jarajoelle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarajoelle/pseuds/Jarajoelle
Summary: But he knew, that his Alexander would be with him every step of the way.





	Every step of the way

Alec was feeling the wet splotches on the back of his t-shirt before he heard the soft hiccups. He opened his eyes and rolled over to face Magnus. Talking in the sight in front of him, his heart sank. Magnus here in the institute would normally make him smile, finally having him here by his side. But now, it was Magnus in despair because he had lost his magic, a huge part of himself. Magnus who felt as if he was losing the very ground he used to stand on. He pulled Magnus into an embrace, happy that the former-warlock finally let him be there for him.

 

“You’re going to be okay.” He whispered into the other mans usually spiked hair. Magnus’ body shook with the hiccups that turned into sobs, he wasn’t as quiet as he was prior to Alec waking up.

 

“It doesn’t feel like it.” He whispered back to Alec, his hands bunching up the shadowhunter’s shirt.

 

“I know, but babe,” He used the nickname that he knew Magnus liked, “but I’ll be here every step of the way.” Alec brushed his hand through Magnus’ hair.

 

“I’ll be here every time you get angry about it. Every time you get sad about it. Every time you just want to eat ice cream while watching re-runs of Project Runway. Every time accepting it gets a bit easier and we’ll celebrate. I’ll be here the good and the bad Mags. And I might not fill the hole that this has left in your heart but I will try and make it easier. Just, promise to tell me what you need okay?”

 

“Okay, I love you. Thank you, Alexander.” Hearing Alec talk and feeling the hand moving in his hair had grounded him enough to calm down a bit so he could talk. And maybe he wasn’t okay right now. But he didn’t have to be. He lost so much, such a big part of himself, it is only logical that it will take time and it will be hard. But he knew, that his Alexander would be with him every step of the way.


End file.
